Total Drama Pahkitew All-Stars
by NoahFan
Summary: I don't own Total Drama. I only create fan-fictions. Dave and Sky find themselves on a team yet again. Dave isn't so sure he's ready to forgive and forget, but Sky is eager to apologize. Noah's past is revisited and the twenty-two competitors (not featuring stars of TDRI) come back to fight for the million! Find out who will win!
1. Home Away from Home (Part 1)

Total Drama All-Stars Two

**A fanfiction. I do not own Total Drama. All credit goes to Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch.**

* * *

Home away from Home:

"Welcome back to Total Drama Pahkitew Island! We're here at the island to bring in twenty-two more vict-I mean contestants for an all-stars season! Lets meet them all now!" Chris grinned, holding his remote in his hand, finger over the button. "First up, classic competitor, Gwen!"

"I did not sign up for this McLean!" Gwen screamed, jumping out of the helicopter.

"Actually you did." Chris had an evil grin on his face, holding up Gwen's contract. "Next up, total heart-breaker and gymnast, Sky!"

"You know I didn't mean that Chris, honest!" Sky stood at the entrance, looking down at the water below, before jumping.

"Next up, we have the... well... its Dave" Chris grinned, watching Chef pick Dave up, throwing him into the water below. Coughing, Dave resurfaced, splashing around, before going under again.

"Oh, Dave!" Sky leapt into the water, grabbing Dave's hand and pulling him up. "Are you OK?"

"Fine" Dave gave her a blank look, before turning away.

"Tension. I like that" Chris grinned, looking back up at the helicopter. "Next up, the know-it-all, Noah!"

"Oh great, another season of pure torture. As if it will be as bad as being your assistant was." Noah rolled his eyes, jumping into the water below.

"Next up, is the snow-white wanna be, Ella!" Chris frowned. "No more singing Ella!"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry I-AH!" She was cut off by a shove from Chef.

"And now we have annoying miss C.I.T, Courtney!" Chris frowned "Let's see how she gets her lawyers to get her out of this one."  
"Chris! You can't do this!" She screamed, falling into the water below.

"Can, and did" Chris said with a smile. "Ugh, lets hurry it up already! We're losing time that you could spend getting injured! Next we have the twins, Amy, and Samey."

"Its Sammy! Not Samey!" Samey shouted down, jumping.

"Ugh as if Samey! I'm the better one, you're just the wanna be me" Said Amy, following her, and pushing her under to get onto the dock.

"Right... Next up, we have, the Wizard? Seriously people!" Giving a sigh, Chris looked at the camera "Leonard"

"Wibbly-wobbly-woo! I'll get revenge on you!" Leonard screamed, doing a belly flop, and slowly sinking under.

Chris shuddered, before looking back up at the helicopter. "Now we have Duncan, Izzy, and Bridgette!"

All three jumped, Bridgette and Izzy screaming, and Duncan falling with an unamused look on his face. "You're a dead man McLean, a dead man!" Duncan walked by, threatening the host.

"Moving right along" Chris smiled "Next up, we have Jasmine and Sugar!"

Jasmine jumped, landing in the water and swimming up to the dock. "Alrighty there mates, lets get this going!"

Sugar screamed, giggling. "I found my swimsuit! I wanted to show ya'll last season, 'member?"

Sky cringed "I think I'm good Sugar..."

"Alright, next up we have... wait, who let him back in!? Max" Chris sighed.

"THE ISLAND WILL BE MINE THIS TIME!" Max shouted, landing in the water face-first, spluttering to the top.

"If you try to take over my island, you'll be disqualified, and sent home immediately. Now, moving along, we have Rodney and Topher!"

"Oh, this is going to be so good!" Topher grinned, helping Rodney out of the water.

"Now, for the rest of our classic competitors... and Chef. Hey, let's have a little fun and end this with a bang!" Chris held up the remote, pressing the red button on it, making the helicopter explode.

"CODY! OH CODY WHERE ARE YOU?" Sierra looked around.

"Help me..." Cody whimpered.

"Oh so now you gunna blow us up in a helicopter? What's next?" Heather frowned, screaming as she fell "I don't wanna get my hair wet!"

Owen grabbed onto LeShawna, squeezing her as he fell, screaming.

"Well, not that we have that sorted out, meet me by the campfire and we can discuss teams" Chris said, walking away, grinning.

"Dave! Hey Dave, wait up!" Shouted Sky, running to him.

"What do you want? To crush me even more? Just forget it already" Dave turned, walking with Cody.

"Hey man, you OK?" Cody searched Dave's face, looking at his hurt expression.

"Sky, I mean, last season, I was really into her, and I think she kind of liked me, and then Chris showed me her audition tape... She never told me she had a boyfriend..." Dave sighed "I wanna forgive her but I feel so bad about what I did to her... Why does she even want to talk to me?"

* * *

**Confessionals:**

_*Static*_

_Sky - "What's up with Dave? I mean... I wanna make things right with him but now he just ignored me. I feel so bad! And right when I got home, I broke up with Keith.. especially since he was calling Dave names..."_

_*Static*_

_Dave - "I wanna forgive her, but how can she even stand to look at me? I'm a loser, I didn't expect to see her back, but now I'm happy that she's here... I mean, maybe I'll start talking to her again. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"_

_*Static*  
_**Confessionals end.**

* * *

The contestants all gathered around the campfire, looking at Chris.

"Yeah, so _someone_, not naming any names, lost the roster for our Heroes vs. Villains teams, so I'll just split you up as I want. Probably just to create more tension and to break more hearts and stuff like that." He chuckled, going on. "When I call your name, go stand to my left. Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Sky, Dave, Ella, Cody, Sierra, Rodney, Leonard, and Heather. You guys will officially be known as the _Soaring Eagles_!" Chris said, tossing a blue banner to Sky that had their team's symbol on it.

"Now, the rest of you will move to my right. That is Izzy, LeShawna, Noah, Owen, Bridgette, Amy and Samey, Topher, Jasmine, Max, and Sugar. You guys will officially be known as the _Ferocious Tigers_!" Chris tosses Sugar an orange banner with their teams symbol on it.

"Now that we have our teams sorted out, meet me at the docks, to begin our first challenge!"

_To be continued in Part Two..._

* * *

**Authors Note: This is my first fan-fiction so this starting chapter might be kind of short. The chapters to come will be longer. I'll try to post at least 3 chapters a day. Any constructive criticism really helps! **


	2. Home Away from Home (Part 2)

Home away from Home (Part 2)

I do not own Total Drama. All credit goes to Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch.

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Pahkitew All-Stars, twenty-two old competitors arrived back onto the island. I split them all up into their two teams, the Soaring Eagles, and the Ferocious Tigers. Sky tries to earn Dave back, but all she gets is the cold shoulder, ha-ha, funny. Get ready for the most secretive, pain educing, episode, of Total Drama Pahkitew All-Stars!"

***Theme Song***

"Why don't you try talking to her, dude" Cody looked at Dave, a smile spread across his face "C'mon, she really wants to talk to you... And I want to hide from Sierra. She still freaks me out..." Cody shuddered.

"Alright, fine" Dave muttered, stopping to let Sky catch up with him. "Hey Sky" Dave chuckled nervously, rubbing his arm, staring at the ground.

"I...I thought you didn't want to talk to me" Sky said, looking at Dave surprised.

"Cody changed my mind"

"Ooh, well... I'm so sorry for last season! I just... I was going to break up with Keith but he never gave the change and I-" Dave cut her off.  
"I don't want to hear anymore." Dave started walking ahead.

"But Dave, you want to hear this, trust me." Sky sighed "It'll be different from last season... I promise"

"How?" Dave eyed her, slowing as they approached the docks.

"Well-"

"Enough chattering, we need to get to the challenge" Chris eyed Dave and Sky. "Thank you. Now, this is a challenge dedicated to season four. I'll ask each team an embarrassing question. One of your team members will buzz in. If you don't, your whole team will get a shock! The team with the most points in the end, will get an advantage in part two!" Chris paused, "Tigers, on this side, Eagles on the other"

Dave moved to the log, sitting on the end, Sky sitting next to him.

"First up, will be the Tigers! Your question: Which boy, kissed another boy?" Chris grinned. "I'm sure everybody knows, but let's face it, it's just too funny!" Cody's eyes widened, looking at the Tigers. Noah looked around, eyes widened, slowly pressing the button. "Correct, the Tigers get a point! Oh, but before we move on, why don't we watch this lovely moment again" Chris smiled at Noah, turning to the monitor, and playing the clip over. Sugar grinned, looking at Noah.

"It was an accident!" Noah shouted, burying his head in his hands.

"Moving along, now for the Eagles! Your question: Who tried to kiss his teammate... more than once... and ended up kissing a bat?" Sky looked at Dave, and whispered "If you don't want to, you don't have to..." Dave looked at her and shrugged, pressing the button.

"Correct! Now, another for the Eagles! Which boy claimed he had three girlfriends at once?"

* * *

**Confessionals:**

_*Static*  
Rodney - "Oh man... If I admit that, all of these girls will be crushed, I can't do that to them..._

_*Static*  
Dave - "I didn't mean to kiss that bat last season! Sugar was the one who disturbed them!"_

_*Static*_

_Sky - "That was really brave of Dave and Noah! I mean, Noah kissed a guy's ear... and he still admitted it. And, I mean, If I were in Dave's spot, I wouldn't have admitted that! He's so brave..." Sky sighed, staring off into space for a second._

_*Static*_

**Confessionals end.**

* * *

Chris: "Nobody's going to admit to it? Ok" Chris smiled, pressing the button, shocking them. Rodney looked at his feet, ashamed. Heather frowned.

"Come on people! We need to win this first challenge! It's not that hard to admit to a stupid question!"

Noah frowned. "You try admitting to kissing a guy's ear!"

Heather smiled "As if I'd do that. But maybe you would, bookworm."

"Can we get back to the challenge now? Thank you. Now, for the Tigers-"

"Chris! This here collars buggin' me! Can I just hold it instead?" Sugar had her hand on the collar

"Wha- no! Now... for the Tigers... Who's best friend was an imaginary one... until 7th grade?"

Max frowned and muttered to himself "Evil does not tell of his embarrassing moments"

"You know what how about we just move onto part two. You guys are no fun" Chris turned, throwing the cards into the water behind him. "Meet me in the clearing in five minutes to start your next challenge!" Chris jumped onto the boat that Chef was on, driving away.

Noah sighed, hanging back, walking slower than the others. "Why did I even admit to that? Life, why do you hate me so?"

Dave looked at Sky, turning away and running to Cody "I don't know Cody..."  
Cody frowned "You gotta talk to her or you'll risk losing her"

"Alright for your next challenge, we'll be having a balloon fight!"  
Leonard frowned "Are they water balloons?"  
Chris smiled "That's the fun part! Its full of leeches! The winning team was going to get these handy leech guns... but since nobody won, you all get these cruddy little slingshots!" Everyone groaned. "When I say go, you'll grab as many balloons as you can. The hunting doesn't start till' you hear the air horn! Ready, go!"

The contestants all ran up, grabbing their balloons and running  
"Hey Dave! Do you wanna go together? It might be better to stick together" Sky smiled, looking at him.

"I guess... I mean..." Dave looked at his balloons, almost dropping one as the air horn sounded.

Sugar grinned, the songbird in her sight. "Have fun little miss Ella!" She spat, throwing her balloon at Ella, hitting her in the back.

"Oh, these poor dear leeches have landed on me!" Ella cried, trying to pull them off. Sugar burst out laughing, holding her side, throwing her balloon up, it landing on her face.

"Gosh darn it! That songbird made me get myself!" She cried, trying to pull the leeches off.

Sky stopped, looking around. "I think someone's over there" She pointed to a rustling bush. Dave nodded, getting his balloon ready. Sky stared ahead, a balloon flying at her. Dave leapt, the balloon hitting him in the stomach. Sky looked at Dave, throwing a balloon, hitting Izzy.

"Dave, are you OK?" Sky bent down next to him, pulling a leech off.

"Yea... Just go, I'll be OK" Dave rasped, looking at her.

"Ok... Just be careful!" Sky looked at him, kissing him on the cheek, before running off.

* * *

**Confessionals:**

_*Static*  
Dave - "Did Sky really mean that kiss? Will we be together?" He giggled, looking at the camera_

_*Static*_

_Sky - "That was so nice of Dave! But I need to get back in the game! I want to win, but I also want to win Dave back... Oh..."_

_*Static*_

**Confessionals End.**

* * *

Noah wandered through the forest, looking around cautiously, a rustling in the bushes ahead of him. He raised an arm, a balloon ready. LeShawna stepped out

"Calm down bookworm, it's just me" Noah sighed, looking around. "We need to win this... I can't stand Max!" LeShawna looked at Noah.

"You know bookworm, maybe we should form an alliance. You got the wits to outsmart a bear, and the skills to dodge." Noah looked at her, dodging an incoming balloon, before throwing a balloon, hitting Leonard.

"Nooo! I must summon a time-reversal spell!" Leonard cried

Noah rolled his eyes "Hey genius, you're out, just deal with it"  
"Do you dare doubt my skills as a wizard?" Leonard frowned, turning, stalking away.

Sky frowned, looking around, a balloon raised over her head.

"PREPARE FOR EVIL!" Max shouted, throwing a rock and popping Sky's balloon onto her.  
"AHAHAHA!" Max laughed, standing there.

Duncan grinned "That's not evil dude, this is!" He threw his balloon, hitting max in the face.

"MY MINIONS ARE BITITNG ME!" Max screamed, running around, hitting a tree and falling over.

"Great shot Duncan!" Gwen said, walking over, Courtney following her.

"Ugh can we just get this over with? We need, to win!" Courtney folded her arms, looking at the two.

"Calm down princess, you need to learn to let things go." Duncan snorted, wrapping one arm around Gwen.

"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, YOU CALM DOWN!" Courtney shouted, stomping her foot.

"Better keep down mates!" Jasmine said, swinging over them, dropping balloons on all three of them.

"Great! That's just great! Miss C.I.T got us eliminated" Scoffed Gwen, turning away.

* * *

**Confessionals:  
**_*Static*  
Gwen - "Miss C.I.T got us eliminated. They weren't dating when we started! I can't steal a boy if he's free!"_

_*Static*  
Courtney - "Gwen is going down. She stole my boyfriend!"_

_*Static*_

**Confessionals End.**

* * *

Rodney sat on a tree stump. "Those girls would be all crushed if I admitted my feelings. I mean... I can't have three girlfriends at once! Jasmines just so pretty... and Amy is too but... Scarlet isn't here... but I bet she's watching this... I need to break up with two of them" Rodney started crying, holding his head in his hands. Bridgette looked at Rodney, shrugging and hitting him with a balloon.

"I deserved that!" he cried, standing up and running away.

Cody hid in the bushes. "I can't go on with Sierra! She's just so obsessed with me..." Cody ran out of the bushes, raising an arm, throwing a balloon.

"Ow!" Cried Sierra. "CODY!" she screamed, hugging him. "Oh Cody you're all right, I was worried that without me you would have run away!" Cody pushed away

"Yea... run away..." He frowned, edging away, tripping into a bush, landing onto Noah.

Noah screamed, dropping a balloon onto Cody's face. Cody screamed as well, running out of the bushes. Noah stood, looking at Sierra in confusion.

"Hurry it along campers! We have an elimination ceremony we need to get to!" Chris shouted.

Noah ran, holding his final balloon. "And all that's left is Heather..." he muttered, dodging a balloon.

"Just keep still bookworm!" Heather shouted, throwing another, which Noah easily dodged. Heather threw another, hitting Noah in the groin. Groaning, Noah fell over.

"Hah! And that's, how a girl wins!" Heather smiled, turning away.

"And this is how another girl wins!" Shouted LeShawna, throwing a balloon at Heather, hitting her in the back.

"Ugh! You got leeches, into my hair!" She cried, trying to pick them out.

"And the Tigers win immunity! Eagles, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony tonight!"

Sky groaned, helping Dave up, smiling. Dave looked at her, a slight smile spreading across his face.

* * *

"Eagles, very poor performance today. When I call your name. You're safe. Dave, Sky, Ella, Cody, Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Leonard, and Sierra. Courtney and Rodney, you're on the chopping block. Rodney, you spent your time focusing on your fantasy world than helping your team with this challenge. Courtney, your yelling got three people knocked out of the game. And the loser going home tonight is..."

Courtney looked at Rodney, her eyes filled with worry.

"Courtney. Yea, pack your bags. You're going home" Rodney smiled, catching his marshmallow.

Courtney frowned "So now what? A catapult?"

"Nope! This season, we have a giant slingshot!" Chris grinned "What can I say? I'm good at my job. Chef! Toss her on!"

"This isn't fair! I was a C.I.T!" Courtney protested, Chef tossing her onto the slingshot.  
"And! Fire!" Chris shouted, watching Courtney scream.

"One down, twenty to go! Who will be the next to go right here on Total Drama Pahkitew All-Stars!"


	3. A Fault in our Game

**A Fault in our Game.**

**I do not own Total Drama. All credit goes to Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch.**

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Pahkitew All-Stars, we brought in twenty-two old players to battle for the million. After another failed attempt to humiliate our campers, and a leech-balloon battle, it was Courtney, the annoying C.I.T that got the boot. Who will go next, find out on Total Drama Pahkitew All-Stars!" Chris grinned.

***Theme song***

Noah woke up, stretching, to find Max using a magnifying glass to try to get the ants off his bed.

"Ugh didn't you learn from last season?" Noah rolled his eyes, grabbing the magnifying glass.  
"Evil does not listen to amateurs" Max frowned, folding his arms, looking away.

* * *

**Confessionals:**

_*Static*_

_Noah - "Am I the only one here with brains? I mean, last season Max set his bed on fire using that thing, is he really stupid enough to do it again? I guess I just have to stick it out for now."_

_*Static*  
Max - "Noah is trying to throw off my evil game. No matter, there's no rush to figure out a plan. All will come soon."_

_*Static*_

**Confessionals End.**

* * *

Sky sat outside of the same cave they slept in last year, slowly eating berries. Dave looked at her, walking over, sitting next to her.

"So... what did you want to tell me yesterday?" Dave asked, taking a few berries.

"I just wanted to say sorry about last season's finale-" Sky started, picking up another couple berries. Dave cut her off, a hurt expression on his face.  
"I don't want to talk about it."Dave stood up, walking away.

"Attention Campers! Meet me in the clearing. Its challenge time!" Chris snickered.

"Another challenge already! But we haven't even eaten breakfast yet!" Cried Sugar

"I wonder what today's challenge is. I bet Chris came up with something good!" Cried Topher, shoving Amy and Samey aside, rushing ahead.

"Listen Samey! This is my season! I won't let you get in my way _again! _When I say something, you do it! Got it?" Amy shoved her hand into Samey's shoulder, pressuring her to decide.

"But I-" Samey started to answer, sighing as she caught Amy's death glare. "Ok..." Jasmine frowned, walking up to Samey.

"Why do you still let her push you around? You're you, not Amy's assistant"

"Yeah but if I don't do what she says she'll tell everyone to vote for me..." Samey sighed "My life has just been Amy's shadow." Jasmine frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Make your own decisions and be proud about it. Don't let her treat you like a slave. I'll be there to back you up." Samey smiled.

"Hurry it up campers! You're wasting precious time that you could spend getting injured!"

"Finally you're here. It's a half-hour show you know." Chris frowned.

"Today, we'll be doing dodge ball like in the first season. I bet Noah remembers this" Chris smiled, looking at Noah.  
"Whatever. Can you hurry it up already" Noah muttered, looking down at his feet.

"Fine, ruin the moment. You'll send five players from your team out at once. If you get hit with a ball, whether it was thrown by your team or the other team, you're out. If you catch a ball you can bring a player back into the game, and the person who threw it is out. The first team to three points wins." Chef grinned, tossing a ball up and down as Chris spoke. "You have thirty seconds to get into your teams. Ready, go!"

"I'll go in the first round." Noah stated, not wanting a repeat of the first season.

"Alrighty then, I can go in too. How about me, Noah, LeShawna, Max, and Izzy." Jasmine suggested.

"Ok, who's going to go out first?" Heather questioned, hands on her hips, lips pursed.

"I guess I can" Dave volunteered, stepping up.  
"I can use my spells to get the other team out!" Leonard smiled, looking at them.  
"You're not a wizard! We need actual dodge ball skills!" Dave cried angrily. "I think it should be me, Heather, Ella, Duncan, and Sierra. Heathers strong and Duncan knows how to play." Dave pointed out.

"I have a strategy that worked well in the first season." Duncan smiled "On my mark, we all throw them at the same person. The only one that might be a problem is Noah..." Duncan cracked his knuckles. "But he won't know what hit him."

Dave nodded, walking onto the court.

"Alright on my whistle!" Shouted Chef, holding the whistle in his hand, blowing it.

"Izzy gunna win!" She cried, grabbing a ball from the center, throwing it at Ella, missing and hitting Leonard off the bleachers.

"Oopsy!" Izzy giggled, stepping back to grab another ball.

"I have a diabolical plan to-GAH!" Max cried, falling to the ground after being hit in the knee.

"REVENGEEEE!" he cried, standing, rubbing his knee, walking off to the sidelines.

"Nice shot Dave!" Called Duncan, throwing his ball at LeShawna.

"Oh I know you didn't almost just hit me!" She cried, grabbing a ball, throwing it next to his head. Frowning, he picked it up.

"Go for LeShawna." he whispered to Dave. "Ready, go!" Duncan aimed his ball for LeShawna, barely missing her. Dave did the same, throwing it when she turned, hitting her in the back.  
"Yes! Score one for the Dave-man!" he cried. Noah frowned, watching Sierra closely.

"FOR CODYYYY!" she cried, throwing it at Noah. Eyes widened, Noah dodged the ball, it brushing by his ear, but not touching him.

* * *

**Confessionals:  
**_*Static*  
Duncan - "Maybe Dave isn't as weak as I first thought. Maybe if I can keep reminding him of his anger towards Sky, it'll motivate him to work harder. Heh, easy." _

_*Static*  
LeShawna - "Maybe Duncan ain't so bad after all. If I can just get my team to learn about his strategy we might actually have a chance here! But if we lose, I can guarantee that Sugar is going home. The girl just sat around eating a cabbage. Of all things, why a cabbage!?"_

_*Static*  
_**Confessionals End.**

* * *

Sugar sat on the bleachers, a half-eaten cabbage in one hand.

"Ya'll play weak! You'd never win a game of dodge ball on my farm! Now put some effort into it!" She cried, slamming her foot down.

"What does it Look like we're doing? Having a tea party?" Noah snorted, turning back to the game, to see a ball flying at him. Noah's eyes widened, being pushed back into the glass by the force of Duncan's throw. Groaning, he held the ball up, showing he caught it.

"What! How did he catch that! You'll pay for that bookworm!" Duncan threatened, walking off the court.

Noah beckoned Samey into the game, holding his stomach in pain.

"Oh dear! What a delicate little birdie! You should hide until our horrible game is done!" Ella exclaimed, letting the bird rest on her hand.

"What, is she doing?" Noah asked, confused, throwing the ball at Ella, hitting her in the knee.  
"Oh dear!" she cried, skipping to the bleachers.

"Was she always like that?" Noah asked, turning to Jasmine.

"Yep" She said, giving a quick reply.

* * *

**Confessionals:**

_*Static*  
Noah - Noah slowly lifted his shirt, revealing a bruise on his stomach. "See? This is why I don't do sports." Noah groaned, letting his shirt fall._

_*Static*  
Ella - "Chris said Ii couldn't sing again. He never said I couldn't talk with my animal friends!" Ella said, holding a finger out to the bird sitting next to her._

_*Static*  
_**Confessionals End.**

* * *

"Come on people! We need to win!" Heather cried, throwing a ball at Jasmine, knocking her over.

"Alright its Izzy's turn now!" Izzy grabbed the ball, spinning in a circle, throwing the ball into the glass before it hit her in the face.

"Haha that was fun! Come on Noah you can win!"

* * *

**Confessionals:  
**_*Static*  
Noah - "I actually thought that if those hit me, I would get really injured. See, since I'm not athletic, I'm not all that strong, and if I'm not that strong, I get hurt worse than others."_

_*Static*  
Sierra - "I only volunteered to do dodge ball so that Cody wouldn't get hurt. If my Codykins got hurt, I could always nurse him back to health though!"_

_*Static*_

_Heather - "How did the bookworm last this long? He didn't do anything in the last dodge ball challenge! Oh he is so going down now!"_

_*Static*_

**Confessionals End.**

* * *

"Ok Samey, when I say Go, throw your ball at Heather. She's the biggest threat." Noah explained, handing her the ball.

"Wait, why should Samey get to do this? She'll just mess it up!" Cried Amy, hands on her hips.

"Just ignore her!" Jasmine yelled, holding Amy back.

"Ready, go!" shouted Noah, throwing the ball at Heather, hitting her in the back. Samey frowned, instead throwing it at Dave, missing.

Dave frowned, throwing it at Samey, hitting her in the shoulder. Walking off, she rubbed her shoulder.

"I told you Samey can't do anything useful!" Amy cried "You should have never brought her back Chris!"

"What can I say? I like the fighting." Chris replied, smiling.

Noah grabbed the last ball on his side, throwing it at Sierra, missing, the ball aiming for Cody.  
"CODY! I'LL SAVE YOU CODY!" Sierra cried, swatting the ball away.

"Impressive, but you're still out Sierra." Cody said, inching away.

"At least now I get to sit next to my Codyyyy" Sierra smiling, snapping a picture of him, before sitting and hugging him.

Noah frowned, no balls on his side to pick up. Dave smiled, throwing two at Noah. Noah winced, ducking away from them, quickly grabbing one and deflecting another thrown by Dave. Standing, Noah aimed the ball at Dave, shutting his eyes and bringing his arm forward, letting the ball go. Dave flinched back as he saw the ball coming towards him, unable to move, before the ball hit him in the groin. Falling over, he groaned.

"The bookworm did it!" LeShawna cried, rushing onto the court.

Sky rushed over to Dave, trying to help him up. Refusing to accept the offer, he lay there, getting up a moment after, head hung low.

"C'mon Dave, you tried your best" Sky said, trying to encourage him.

"Yea, and we lost, and I got injured." Dave retorted, turning away to sit on the bleachers.

"That's one point for the Tigers!" Chris exclaimed. "Figure out who's going up next!"

Dave frowned "Can I sit this one out?"

Duncan groaned, giving a slight nod to Dave. "Alright, now who's going to go in?"

"I will!" Sky said, looking around "And, how about Gwen, Rodney, Cody, and Leonard too?" The Eagles murmured their agreement, the five stepping onto the court, watching as the five Tigers walked out, it was Bridgette, Amy and Samey, Topher, and Owen.

"On my whistle maggots!" Shouted Chef, holding the whistle in his hands. Owen tensed, ready to spring for the ball. Chef blew the whistle, Cody diving to get to the ball before Owen, his arm crushed underneath his weight.

"Cody!" Sierra shouted, getting up to help.

"Hold it right there Sierra! If you go onto the court, you'll be disqualified, meaning, the Tigers win!" Chris shouted, flying by her on the jetpack.

"But Cody's hurt!" Sierra ignored the host, rushing to Cody. "Oh Cody don't cry, you're safe with me now." Sierra giggled, wrapping her arms around him into a hug. Cody squirmed, trying to inch away. Bridgette looked at Owen, confused, shrugging.

"That means we win, right Chris?" Sugar said, bits of cabbage flying all over Noah.

"Ugh watch it! There's cabbage all over me now!" Noah frowned, flicking a piece of cabbage off his shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous! Cabbage solves everythin!" Sugar hollared.

"Yea... The Tigers win the challenge!" Cried Chris.

* * *

**Confessionals:**

_*Static*  
Leonard - "And I didn't even get a chance to show my Wizardly powers! Fools! They'll all see!"_

_*Static*_

_Cody - "I can't take Sierra anymore! She cost us the challenge too! And plus, Noah was fine the many times that Owen crushed him so, I'm fine!"_

_*Static*  
Sierra - "I highly doubt I'll be going home. I know I messed up, but I'll tell people it was for true love"_

_*Static*_

_Owen - "What just happened? Like, one second I was on Cody's arm, then the next, we win?"_

_*Static*  
Topher - "Hah! Chris failed! Doesn't he know that when someone goes against the rules you threaten them? Host failllllll!"_

_*Static*_

**Confessionals End.**

* * *

"Eagles, what's going on? You're on a losing streak here people." Chris said, the plate of marshmallows in his hands.

"He's right people! Start acting like a team! We need to win these challenges!" Heather cried.

"Tonight, I have nine marshmallows on my plate. One of you will not receive a marshmallow. If I call your name, you're safe. Dave, Ella, Sky, Gwen, Duncan, Cody, Rodney, Leonard. Sierra, you're on the chopping block for getting your team eliminated from the challenge. Heather you... well... alright, well the last marshmallow goes to Heather." Chris flicked the marshmallow past Sierra, into Heathers waiting hands, a smile spread across her face.

"BUT MY CODY NEEDS ME! I CAN'T LEAVE NOW!" Sierra cried, reaching out to grab Cody, only to be pulled away by Chef.

"Any last words Sierra?" Chris smiled, looking at the girl.

"Yea, my Cody ne-" she was cut off, the slingshot being fired.

"I'm sure what she was trying to say was important" Chef said, a grin on his face.

"Yeah, but who cares? I don't. Join us next time, on Total Drama Pahkitew All-Stars!"


	4. The Treasure, the Bear, and the Eagles

**The Treasure, the Bear and the Eagles**

**A fan-fiction. I do not own Total Drama. All credit goes to Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew All-stars, a game of simple dodge ball didn't go too well. Noah showed us his dodging skills, scoring a point for the Tigers. Owen crushed Cody, and Sierra got her team disqualified, giving her the boot. Find out what happens next, on Total Drama Pahkitew All-Stars!"

***Theme Song***

Jasmine leapt down from her tree, landing on the ground below.

"Hey Jasmine! Are you going foraging without me?" Samey called, hopping down.

"As long as Amy doesn't make you come, I'm happy to have you" she replied, picking the berries from a bush.

"I dunno, I mean, we haven't really talked since yesterday." Samey reached out for what she thought was an apple, pulling her hand away before she touched it, turning to a blueberry bush.

Gwen yawned, stretching out, rubbing her back from the uncomfortable rocks, walking over to Duncan.

"We really need to win some challenges, or else the Tigers will keep outnumbering us!"

"Yea." Duncan quickly agreed, staring into the forest. "Where's Dave? I didn't see him come back last night."

"Yea well, he's still upset about what happened with Sky, maybe he just needs some time to think?" Gwen shrugged, putting a few berries into her mouth.

"Attention campers! Report to the clearing ASAP! Last one there eats a rotten egg! McLean out!"

Topher frowned "Again? Doesn't he know that it's a bad idea to repeat things! Ha!" He started running, Sugar right behind him.

"I want that rotten egg!" Sugar screamed, throwing her cabbage onto the ground. Dave sighed, hopping down from the tree, walking into the clearing. Sky raced in, followed by Gwen, Duncan and Cody.  
"I'm not last am I?" LeShawna looked around.

"Nope, and lucky Noah, he isn't either." Chris frowned "Though it would've been funnier if Noah ate the rotten egg."

Ella danced her way in, followed by Leonard, Bridgette and Izzy.

"It's mine! I want it!" Owen ran up, snatching the egg from Chris, eating it in one bite.

"Mmmm" Owen rubbed his stomach, farting loudly. Noah gagged, falling over.

"Oopsy! Sorry buddy!" Owen reached down, picking Noah up. Sugar raced in last.

"Where's my egg? I want it!"

"Sorry Sugar, Owen already ate it." Chris shuddered, continuing. "Anyways, today's challenge is going to be similar to the very first challenge ever done. You'll all meet at the top of the cliff. One at a time, you'll dive into shark infested water. When you try to avoid the sharks, or get mauled which is way better, you'll swim down and grab a treasure chest at the bottom. Some treasure chests contain pieces to put together a statue, others, contain booby traps." Chris finished. Sugar burst out laughing, falling onto the ground.

"He said booby!" She snorted, continuing to laugh.

"Meet me at the top of the cliff!" Chris shouting, grabbing onto the rope attacked to the helicopter."

Heather frowned "There's no way I'm jumping."

"Why not?" Sky questioned, looking at Heather.

"Uh hello, we're on TV, I'll get my hair wet, now get out of my way."

* * *

**Confessionals:  
**_*Static*  
Sky - "She doesn't want to jump... because she'll get her hair wet!? How did she even make it to the final three in the first and third season!"_

_*Static*_

_LeShawna - "Knowing Heather ain't jumping, this will be easy for us, and when they lose, she'll go home. No more of that annoying, spoiled, brat!"_

_*Static*  
_**Confessionals End.**

* * *

"Ready, go!" Chris shouted, blowing the air horn.  
"Chris, you tested this with the interns right?" Gwen frowned, knowing he probably didn't.

"I'm sure someone did." Chris smiled "What can I say, I love my job."

Noah leapt off the cliff, diving under and grabbing a treasure chest, hauling it to the surface. Behind him, Ella was dragging up a treasure case as well. Muttering, he picked it up, racing to the top of the cliff, tagging Jasmine.

"Go..." he wheezed, clearly out of breath. Collapsing, he opened the chest, a springy snake popping out, knocking Rodney off the cliff. Screaming, Rodney hit the water, legs spread apart. Groaning, he went underwater, pulling up a chest, following Jasmine and Ella up.

"C'mon Ella! We need to win this!" Rodney sighed, picking Ella and her chest up, running up the cliff, tagging Dave. Jasmine tagged Amy.

"Open them!" Sky said. Rodney nodded, opening both, a white piece in each. Amy leapt off the cliff, screaming the entire way down, followed by Dave.

"This water is clean right!?" Dave screamed as he fell.

"What do you think Dave!" Chris yelled down, annoyed. Groaning, Dave swam to the bottom, pulling a treasure chest out of the water. Amy growled, picking one up. Running after Dave, she held and arm out, knocking him over.

"Dave!" Sky screamed, looking down at him. "Are you OK?"

"Fine..." Dave stood, staggering as he tried to regain balance, dragging his chest up. Sky put the two pieces together, making a part of Big Ben.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that there are seven pieces in total." Chris smiled, as the contestants groaned unhappily. Dave lugged the chest to the top, tagging Sky.

"Release, Scuba Bear!" Chris shouted, smiling.

"What is Scuba Bear?" Noah asked, eyes widened.

"Only the best robotic bear every." Chris replied, a smug look on his face. Sky leapt, grabbing a treasure chest, coming face-to-face with Scuba Bear. Samey leapt after Sky, grabbing a chest as well.

Dave opened the chest, nothing popping out. Reaching in, he grabbed the third piece to Big Ben, setting it on top of the others. Amy opened hers, pulling out a black piece that looked like the leg of the Eiffel Tower. Sky raced up, Samey following her shortly after. Reaching into the chest, Sky grabbed another piece, making four out of seven.  
"C'mon Samey you can do it!" Jasmine encouraged. "Sugar, you're next!" Samey walked up, opening the chest, a few balloons floating out. Sighing, Samey sat down, tagging Sugar as Sky tagged Leonard.

**Confessionals:**

* * *

****_*Static*_

_Leonard - "Now is the perfect time to show them my wizard skills!"_

_*Static*  
Sky - "Wow, the old cast has a lot to learn about Scuba Bear!"_

_*Static*_

_Sugar - Sugar sat there, munching on a cabbage._

_*Static*_

**Confessionals End.**

* * *

Sugar swam up to the surface, walking back up with a cabbage.

"Chest-us levitate-us!" Cried Leonard, pointing his hands at the Chest.  
"Leonard! Pick up the chest! And carry it up the hill!" Dave screamed, clearly angry.

"Ugh, fine." Leonard rolled his eyes, dragging the chest up, tagging Heather.

"Ugh are you kidding me? I don't want to get my hair wet!" Heather scowled, jumping off the cliff. Leonard opened the chest, a raccoon leaping onto his face. Screaming, Leonard ran around, arms flailing.

"Sugar! You were supposed to get a treasure chest!" Bridgette frowned, hands on her hips.

"Oh I was supposed to grab something? Oh, Oh well! Izzy you go." Izzy grinned, leaping off the cliff, racing Heather up the cliff. Opening it, Izzy pulled a piece out if the chest. Heather opened hers, a piece in it as well.  
"There! That's five out of seven!" Heather exclaimed, tagging Cody. He leapt in, swimming underwater, squinting. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a chest, swimming over and grabbing it, splashing to the top. Screaming, he looked at Scuba Bear, swimming to the shore as fast as he could, running up the hill. Panting, he pushed the chest to Sky. Opening it, Sky grinned.

"Another! Now we just need one more!" Sky said, happily.

Max ran to the top, opening the chest.

"WORTHLESS! This is no help to my evil!" Cried Max, throwing the piece of the sculpture into the water.

"Max! That was our sculpture piece!" Amy shouted, shoving him off the edge. Screaming, Max plummeted off the edge. Max swam to the top, greeted by everyone's favorite Scuba Bear. Screaming, Max jumped, up.

"I NEED MY SIDEKICK!" Max screamed, waving his arms around, staring at the bear.

"C'mon Duncan just one more!" Rodney encouraged, nudging him towards the edge.

"Fine." Duncan jumped, expressionless as he fell, splashing into the water, laughing at Max, before diving under. Grinning, he swam over to a chest, grabbing the handle. Swimming to shore, he stopped, laughing at Max, before running to the top.

"Let's hope this is the last piece!" Gwen said, opening the chest. Screaming, Duncan rand down the cliff, screaming.

"Oh yeah... I forgot he's afraid of these." Heather chuckled.

"Well, who's going to go next?" Gwen asked, hands on her hips. "Fine, I guess I'll go."

"If Max isn't coming up, I'm going down." Noah said, diving off the cliff, Gwen jumping after him. Noah swam under, spotting a chest half-buried in the sand. Grabbing the handle, he pulled. He let out a slight underwater scream as a grab pinched his foot. Flicking it away, he swam to the top, gasping for breath, chest in his arms. Gwen frowned, grabbing one of their chests, and swimming to the top. Following Noah, she raced to the top.

"Open it Noah!" said Bridgette, smiling. Noah nodded, opening the chest, bracing himself for something to pop out, but got nothing. Instead, he pulled out their third piece."

Gwen set the chest down, looking at her teammates. Slowly, she grabbed the handle, opening it, looking in when nothing came out.  
"Yes!" Gwen said, picking up their final piece, setting it onto the statue.

"The Eagles win! For once. Tigers, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony."

* * *

**Confessionals:  
**_*Static*  
Duncan - Duncan sat there, hugging himself.. "MAN DON'T THOSE JUST FREAK YOU OUT!?"_

_*Static*  
Noah - "Hmm. Max threw a piece over the edge, but Sugar didn't grab anything but a cabbage. I'd rather have Max than Sugar."  
*Static*  
_**Confessionals End.**

* * *

Noah shot Sugar a glare, turning and walking away. Sugar ignored him, eating her third cabbage.

"What's everyone starin' at me for? We won! Right?" Sugar shrugged, taking another bite from the cabbage.

"Hey princess, news flash, we lost" Noah said, walking away with LeShawna. "I'm voting for Sugar, you in?" Noah whispered, looking at LeShawna.

"It was either her or Max. I'm in, she didn't do anything." LeShawna snorted. "If we're going to win some challenges, we have to get rid of her, then Max."

Dave looked at Sky, frowning, and running to catch up with Cody.

"I don't want to talk to her." Dave sighed, looking over at him."It just hurts too much."  
Cody frowned. "Yeah, but you'd lose her if you didn't talk with her." Cody pointed out. "She's shown she's interested in you."

Sky frowned, looking at Gwen.

"Hey what's wrong?" Gwen said, walking over.

"It's just, Dave won't talk to me anymore," Sky sighed. "I though he really liked me but now I guess he doesn't." Gwen smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He just needs time. Try being nice and helpful and work your way up to words."

"Yea... I guess I could try that. Thanks Gwen." Sky smiled.

The microphone feedback squealed, making all the campers cover their ears. "Sorry! Tigers, please report to the elimination ceremony ASAP!" Chris chuckled "One of you is going flying!"

Noah frowned, looking at Sugar, walking to the ceremony.

* * *

"Tigers, this is your first elimination ceremony. If I call your name, you're safe. Jasmine, Noah, Owen, Izzy, Bridgette, LeShawna, Amy, Samey, and Topher." Chris flicked each of them a marshmallow.

"Sugar, you're on the chopping block because you sat around eating a cabbage. Max, you're on the chopping block for throwing one of your team's pieces over the cliff." Chris grinned. "And the loser is..."

Chris' gaze flickered between the two, Sugar eating her fourth cabbage.

"Sugar." He said, flicking the marshmallow to Max.

"What! Why me!?" She cried, throwing the cabbage at Noah, hitting him in the head and knocking him over.

"Pack your cabbages Sugar, you're going flying!"

"But I haven't even gotten to put make-up on a monkey yet!" She cried, protesting as Chef picked her up.

"Any last words Sugar?" Chris smiled, about to let go.

"Oh! I have a speech pre-AUGH!" she screamed, Chris shooting her out. Turning to Chef he shrugged.

"I'm sure she had something important in that speech."

"As if we care anymore." Chef responded with a shrug.

"You're absolutely right Chef!" Chris smiled. "Three down, and eighteen more to go! Find out who takes the slingshot next, on Total Drama Pahkitew All-Stars!"

* * *

**Eliminated:  
22nd: Courtney**

**21st: Sierra**

**20th: Sugar**

**Remaining Players:  
Tigers: Izzy, Bridgette, LeShawna, Noah, Jasmine, Amy, Samey, Topher, Max, and Owen.**

**Eagles: Ella, Sky, Dave, Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Cody, Leonard, and Rodney**

* * *

**Authors Note: I had some trouble writing this one ^-^ Tried to add some details in and stuff, but its not super easy doing, like, twenty different perspectives in one story. Any feedback, comments, concerns, ideas, constructive criticism would be great to have! I've already started the next chapter so that should be out soon too! Thanks a ton! **


	5. Quick Author

No, I am NOT dead! I know, I know, I haven't posted in months, but, that's mainly due to school. Now that I have my laptop, I'll keep updating, or at least trying to. Thanks everyone!


	6. The Bigger, Brutal-er Sleep

**The Bigger, Brutal-er Sleep.**

Yawning, Heather sat up, rubbing her back.

"Ugh these rocks are killing me!" She said, getting up. Kicking Gwen, she frowned.

"You should go get berries today, Weird Goth Girl."

"Why me? I did it yesterday, I thought you were going to go." Gwen frowned, sitting up, blinking sleep from her eyes.

"And ruin my nails? No thanks" Heather spat, turning her head away.

"Guys, don't argue, I'll go." Sky volunteered, hopping down from one of the rocks.

"Fine, as long as I get food." Heather scoffed, looking at her nails from an angle. Frowning, Sky started to head out of the cave.

**Confessionals:  
**_*Static*  
Sky - "Wow... Now Heather can't go foraging just because she doesn't want to ruin her nails." Frowning, she sat up. "That's not how a team acts!"_

_*Static*  
Gwen - "I can't go foraging every single day, I mean, Heather has to do something, but, I would kinda like to see her get voted off."_

_*Static*_

**Confessionals End.**

"Attention campers! Meet me in the clearing, NOW!" Chris shouted, the microphone feedback squealing.

Sky sighed, shrugging.

"I guess we have a challenge."

"What! Now? But we haven't even had anything to eat!" Heather cried, looking up from her nails.

"I can use a magic spell to get us some food!" Leonard hopped down, waving his wand around.

"Food-us levitate-us to us!" he cried, waving the wand. "It'll just take a second." He said confidently, his fake beard falling off. Chuckling, Dave walked out.  
"We need to get to the challenge instead of making up spells." he retorted. Shrugging, Gwen followed him. Duncan groaned, blinking sleep from his eyes.

"No sleep... Leonard snored... all night long..." Muttering, he put his hand on his head. Cody grinned, racing to catch up to Gwen.

"Hey so, maybe you wanna go out sometime? Thursday works for me, how 'bout you?" Cody smiled, trying to look cool.  
"What?" Gwen frowned. "I already have a boyfriend. You know that right."

"Yea but, I mean if you're free." Cody chuckled nervously.

"I'm going to walk with Rodney now..." Gwen narrowed her eyes, slowing to let Rodney catch up.

"Hey Rodney, watch out for that branch." Gwen said, pointing out one in front of him.

**Confessionals:**

_*Static*_

_Rodney - "How'd she know I don't like getting hit in the face with a branch!" Rodney gave a love-struck sigh. "Poor Jasmine. She'll be crushed when I tell her its over again."_

_*Static*  
Gwen - "I haven't understood much that Rodney has said to me."_

_*Static*_

**Confessionals End.**

"Hurry it up chatter-boxes! Today's challenge will be fun! For me." Chris chuckled, waiting in the clearing, a smug look on his face.

"Ah-ah-ah! Ah-ah-ah!" Ella danced in, singing in her Snow White tone, a deer, four birds, and a skunk following her.

"Ella! I said, no more singing!" Chris shouted.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, my dear friends! It looks like it's time for you to go!" Ella said, letting the bird land on her finger. Smiling, she gently stroked its wing.

"Oh, don't worry! I'll be here later for you!" One by one, the Eagles started walking in after Ella. Cody, grinning, slipped, falling onto his back, splashing mud onto Dave. Frantically, Dave rubbed his arm, trying to get the mud off. Duncan yawned, leaning on Gwen as she tried to support his weight. Heather looked at her nails, before looking up at Chris.

"Now... if the Tigers would show up... we can get to the challenge..." Chris muttered. Topher raced in, grinning.  
"What's the challenge today?" He asked excitedly.

"You'll see in a minute Topher." Chris frowned, waiting for the rest of them. Noah walked in, a bored look on his face as Max followed, ranting about how 'evil' he is. Amy shoved Samey in, followed by Jasmine and Owen.

"What about breakfast!? Is there any time to eat?" Cried Owen, looking around frantically.

"Not yet big guy, just hang in there" Chris said, a smug look spread across his face.

"What are we gunna do, run around the island again?" LeShawna put her hands on her hips. Izzy grinned.

"Ooh! Remember last time when we did that and Noah like, died?" Izzy nudged Noah, grinning.

"I did not die!" Noah protested.

"Yeah, but then after that, you like, kissed a guy!" Izzy taunted.

"Did not!" Noah looked away, angry and embarrassed. Bridgette walked over to Noah, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's OK, it was an accident. I mean, it could have happened to anyone."

"Can we stop the chitter-chatter now? I'd like to get to your hurtful challenge now. And by the way, LeShawna, you guessed what we're going to do today! I want one lap around the island! When you're done, come to the campfire area!" Chris grinned.

"Oh please tell me we aren't doing the awake-a-thon again." Gwen groaned, looking at the host.  
"Oh, Gwen, you know me so well." Chris chuckled, blowing the air horn.

**Confessionals:  
**_*Static*_

_Sky - "Awake-a-thon?"  
*Static*  
Max - "FOOLS! EVIL NEVER RESTS!"_

_*Static*  
Leonard - "If I can cast a spell on my team, we will be able to stay awake to win!"_

_*Static*  
Topher - "Nobody knows Chris better than I do. Right? RIGHT!?" Topher shook the camera._

_*Static*_

_Duncan - "So first I have to listen to a snoring idiot, then I have to do the awake-a-thon again! Why'd I agree to come do another All-Stars season if he bailed me out?" Duncan groaned, yawning._

_*Static*_

**Confessionals End.**

Noah groaned, starting the long jog around the island. LeShawna ran to catch up with him.

"If we lose today, I say we vote out Max. He's annoying and he's already tried to sabotage us." LeShawna frowned, eyes narrowed.

"He's like the dumber Heather." Noah nodded his agreement, slowing as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"C'mon bookworm don't give up yet!" LeShawna grabbed his collar, lifting him to his feet, nudging him forwards.  
"Sports... they aren't..." Noah panted, still trying to catch his breath "My forte..." Noah fell over, laying on his back, taking deep breaths.

"Noah! Buddy, are you OK?" Owen ran up, panting, bending beside his friend.

"Sports aren't my forte." Noah wheezed.

"Lemme help you! I bet there's going to be a buffet at the end again!" Owen picked Noah up, flinging him over his shoulder, starting to sprint.

Amy folded her arms, looking at Samey.

"I'm not running like this. I'd be all sweaty and gross like you! Carry me there!" Amy said, eyes narrowed.

"But, we'd get there last." Samey said, eyes looking down at her feet. She rubbed her arm nervously.

**Confessionals:**

_*Static*  
Samey - "I can't believe I actually said something to her! With Jasmine's help I might be able to become my own... Well... me!"_

_*Static*  
Amy - "Since when does Samey start defending herself? I'm supposed to be in charge, not Samey!"_

_*Static*  
_**Confessionals End.**

"Uhm, excuse me? Did you just tell me no?" Amy hissed, looking at Amy. Rodney ran past, slowing, looking at Amy. She looked up in confusion, staring at Rodney.

"Oh uhm, good morning Amy." Rodney smiled, his cheeks turning a rosy red color.

**Confessionals:  
**_*Static*  
Rodney - "Amy's so pretty! But... how am Ii going to choose which of my true loves is my truest love? Love is so complicated."_

_*Static*  
Amy - "Ok, I don't know what's up with Farm Boy, but he keeps acting all weird. Like last season, he came up to me and started saying random things, then he ran off crying. What's his deal?"  
*Static*  
_**Confessionals End.**

"Let's go Samey." Amy said bitterly, jumping onto her back. Sighing, Samey started running, panting.

Dave sighed, holding a tree for balance as he tried to regain his breath. Sky ran up, looking at Dave.

"Dave, are you OK?" Sky smiled, holding a hand out to him. Turning away, Dave rejected the offer.

"I'm fine without your help." He replied. Frowning, Sky turned away.  
"I...If you're sure..." Sky looked at the ground, a tear running down her cheek. She quickly raised her arm, brushing it away, before starting to run again. Cody nudged Dave towards where Sky was.

"H...Hey Sky? Sky wait up!" Dave called, looking at Cody. Giving a thumbs up, Cody ran by as if nothing happened, winking at Dave.

"Yeah?" Sky turned, her eyes red, her expression showing how hurt she was.

"You know, I mean, I could use a bit of help..." Dave started, looking at the ground.

**Confessionals:  
**_*Static*  
Dave - "I still like Sky... really... like her... I just, every time I see here I think of her saying how she already had a boyfriend... I mean... it was kinda my fault cause she was going to tell me, but I stopped her... maybe I should just listen to what she has to say... gosh I've been really bad at that haven't I?"_

_*Static*  
Sky - "I hope Dave can forgive me. I feel really bad about it. Especially since Keith started talking really badly about Dave. Maybe if I can just explain it to him..."_

_*Static*  
Cody - "I'm a ladies' man back home. Sure I guess I could give Dave and Sky some pointers on getting back together. Plus, I bet that'll score huge with Gwen... unless Gwen's already helping Sky."  
*Static*  
_**Confessionals End.**

"Look Dave I-" Sky started, covering her ears as the microphone feedback squealed.

"Hurry it up chatty cats! If you're not here soon then you'll miss the buffet! HURRY IT UP!" Chris shouted through the microphone.

"No its OK, you can tell me later, I'll listen, I promise." Dave looked at her, forcing a slight smile. Leonard walked up behind them, a book in his hands.

"I can get us to the end in the blink of an eye!" He said, flipping through the pages.

"Leonard, you're not a wizard, we just need to run it!" Dave cried angrily.

"No! I really can! Watch!" Flipping through the book, Leonard stopped at a page.

"Here it is! A spell for speed! Speedicus, speedicus, get us to the end-icus!" Leonard cried, waving his wand around.

"Now watch how fast I can run!" Leonard started running, hitting his head on a tree branch. Sky sighed, Dave rolling his eyes.

"Come on we need to go!" Sky said, pulling Leonard to his feet.  
"Fine! But I'll prove to you that my spells do work!" Leonard closed the book, putting it back where it belonged.

"Let's just go." Muttered Dave, running off with Sky and Leonard.

Topher grinned, pulling out a cellphone as he ran, dialing a number.  
"Hey us, is this the network? Yea, hey it's Topher, kid in the show. Have you noticed how Chris is reusing all the same things from previous seasons?" Topher nodded, speeding up. "Yea, well if you chose to replace him, you know, I'm always in, new ideas, and stuff like that!"

**Confessionals:  
**_*Static*  
Topher - "Ever since Chris tricked me, I've been doing some research. Making sure I don't call him again, you know, stuff like that. I mean, I have great ideas, better looks, and gorgeous hair, everything that girls like."_

_*Static*_

_Dave - "Why does Leonard even think he's a wizard? It's just weird"_

_*Static*  
_**Confessionals End.**

As the contestants arrived in the clearing, panting, they all fell over, laying on their backs. Max frowned.

"Evil should not have to be this tired!" Max sat up, groaning, he fell back down to the ground. Dave panted, out of breath, hesitant to sit down.

"Good, you made it." Chris grinned. "As I promised, a buffet. Owen, you don't get to have any baked beans this time, got it?" Chris eyed him.  
"Ok..." Owen groaned sadly, looking around at the food. In front of them lay a table with turkey, baked beans, hot dogs, hamburgers, and watermelon lay in front of them. Owen's eyes gleamed at the sight, Noah sighing.

"If we're lucky the big guy will leave us a lick of something" Noah rolled his eyes, looking at Chris.

"I'll give you a half an hour, to stuff your faces with whatever food you want, as much as you can eat!" Chris raised the air horn, pressing the button. Owen smiled, shoving Noah and Izzy to the ground, rushing for the hot dogs.

"Wow, Owen sure can eat a lot of hot dogs." Bridgette commented, reaching a hand down to Izzy. Noah stood steadying himself on a table.

"More like he is a hot dog. He's full of gas and meat, he's a walking, talking hot dog." Noah reached down to get a spoonful of baked beans.  
"OH I WANT THE TURKEY!" Izzy cried, grabbing the turkey, sprinting off.

"Leave some for all the rest of us!" Dave cried, huffing as he sat, staring at the food.

"I can always make more with my spells!" Leonard walked over to Dave, pulling his book out again.

"Let's see... invisibility... no, wings... no, duplication... yes! Found it!" Leonard set the book down on the table, aiming his hands at the food.

"Duplicati-" Leonard started. Dave muttered something under his breath, pushing Leonard aside as he grabbed a hamburger.

"You're not a Wizard, nor will you ever be a Wizard, so stop making up fairytales and spells, and pretending they work!" Dave cried, glaring at Leonard as he sat down. Bridgette walked over to him, a hot dog in her hands.

"What's up with Leonard?" Bridgette smiled, sitting next to him. Dave sighed angrily.

"He thinks he's a Wizard with spells but in reality he's not, it's the real world with... dirt and germs and mud... and he thinks it's all a joke!" Dave sighed. "But the real world is full of pains... like what Sky did to me last season." Dave finished the hamburger, burying his face in his hands.

"I bet she is only trying to be friends with me so that nobody thinks she's a bad person." Dave looked up at Bridgette, tears in his eyes. "And why are you even helping me, you're on the other team."

"Well, yeah... but you need to just talk to her, I mean, hear what she has to say. There will be plenty of time for that since we're doing the awake-a-thon again. As long as you don't fall asleep or do anything stupid, what could go wrong?" Bridgette smiled, standing up.

"Just be yourself Dave." She walked away, grabbing some watermelon. Dave grinned.

"Be myself... I'm not this hateful... horrid... awful guy... I'm the guy that was nice to Sky, and got her clean berries and... tried to kiss her. Good thing Sugar can't ruin it this time..." Dave grinned, standing up.

Duncan frowned.

"Looks like the big guy's going to do it again." Duncan pointed at Owen, who was eating the entire dish of baked beans.

"Ugh, I don't want a repeat of the first season." Gwen flinched, remembering that horrid moment, cringing in disgust.

_*Flashback*_  
_Gwen smiled, looking at Trent, before her eyes started following something else. Owen stood, walking, no clothes on. Gwen and Trent looked over at Owen's clothes._

_*Flashback Ends*_

"Yea, and if he does, I'll make him wake up by going to sleep." Duncan grinned, showing his fist.

"After Mal left Juvy, I ruled the school." Gwen smiled, grabbing his arm.  
"We need to eat before Owen finishes it all."  
Noah frowned, rolling his eyes.

"Yea, like he has the stomach the size of a kitten." Noah picked up a piece of watermelon, taking at bite out of it. Izzy ran back in, a half-eaten turkey in her hands.

"I saved you guys some turkey!" Noah groaned in disgust.

"What did you do, eat it like a pig?" Izzy nodded.

"Yea, want some? Ohhh Noah we can be pigs together!" Izzy shoved the turkey towards Noah. Cringing, Noah swallowed, pushing it away.

"N...No thanks... I'd rather have this watermelon..." Noah gulped. Izzy shrugged.

"More for Izzy!" She cried, digging her face into the turkey. Dave cringed in disgust, turning, and tripping over Topher's shoes, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" Topher cried, hands fiddling with his hair.

"Sorry..." Dave muttered, standing up.

"You can't be a host without great hair, I mean, how does Chris do it? I've got WAY better hair than him!"  
"Why thank you Topher." Chris smiled, walking in. "Now that you've all finished your lunch..." He chuckled, Chef giving an evil grin next to him. "It's time for the awake-a-thon! Chef!" Chef grinned, pulling out a remote. Pressing the button, Chris and Chef broke into a laughing fit. A large dome covered the island, making it completely dark. An image of the stars and the moon appeared, dimly lighting the clearing. Chris throw a match into the fire pit. The fire started crackling, lighting the clearing a bit more.

"This dome will be here until there is one person left standing. If that person left standing is on your team, you win immunity, and no one goes home." Chris smiled. "No day time, none, at all. Time starts... NOW!" Chris sat down, watching the teens. Owen yawned, falling over, but not asleep.

Noah frowned, rolling his eyes. Owen sat up, farting. Noah started coughing, falling over, holding his nose.  
"Sorry buddy... baked beans makes me fart too..." Owen giggled.

Sky sat by a log, yawning, eyes blinking sleepily.

"Don't fall asleep." Dave walked over, sitting next to her. Blinking, Sky nodded.

"I don't intend to." Sky yawned, frowning. "Maybe talking will help?"

"Sure." Dave looked at her as if saying _talk away._  
"Dave I feel awful... I should have told you but you didn't want to listen but then I rejected you after you were so nice and sweet... and-" Dave cut her off, putting a finger on her lips.

"I overreacted... I tried to kill you..." Dave sighed.

"You know, the episode after you left for me... I wanted you back.. you were just so nice and I needed someone to comfort me..." Sky sighed. "But, I bet you never want to see me again."

Dave frowned.

"Not at all... I missed you... just... I guess... I was still stuck on what I did..." Dave sighed.

"Maybe we can start over?" Sky smiled slightly, stopping to yawn.

"Yeah..." Dave yawned, blinking sleepily. Dave fell over, falling asleep. Sky fell asleep after, yawning. Owen snored, leaning against Noah. Groaning, Noah tried to push Owen off, only to be crushed by him. Screaming, Noah pounded against Owen.

"Sky, Dave, and Owen have fallen asleep!" Chris said, sipping some of his coffee. Sky leaned against Dave in her sleep. Duncan snickered, holding a cup of water.

"Just like season one." Duncan set the cup on the ground, lifting Dave's hand, setting it into the water. Duncan snickered, watching Dave wet his pants. Dave woke up, horrified. He pushed Sky off, standing up.

"Huh...? Dave what's..." Sky started, looking at him.

"It's... it's not what it looks like..." Dave stuttered, "It was Duncan!" Sky blinked, looking at Duncan. Duncan stood, laughing. Dave frowned, racing away.

"What was that for Duncan?" Sky questioned, blinking.

"Bad boys don't listen to good girl's sweetheart." Duncan grinned, walking away. Sky frowned.

Topher frowned.

"No WAY am I doing this! I won't look fabulous, and when I don't look amazing I won't get to be host and when I don't get to be host I cry!" Topher frowned, eyes widened, looking at Bridgette.

"Riiiight..." Bridgette looked at Topher.

**Confessionals:  
**_*Static*  
Dave - "WHY! Duncan made me look like a fool in front of Sky! And it's so unclean!" Dave shuddered, wiping his pants with the toilet paper._

_*Static*_

_Bridgette - "Topher cares more about his looks and being host than playing the game... It's either him or Max gone next."_

_*Static*_

_Topher -"I need my sleep, I can't be host like this."_

_*Static*_

_Duncan - "Never gets old!"_

_*Static*  
_**Confessionals End.**

"We're now down four players. Dave, Sky, Topher, and Owen. And it looks like Noah might go soon too..." Chris chuckles, sipping his coffee. Noah wheezed, trying to get out of under Owen.

"Get... off..." he wheezed, pushing against him. Owen sat up, startled.

"Oh Noah buddy, did you need something?" Owen chuckled.

"Yeah, I needed you to get off." He spat, rubbing his arm, walking to sit with Cody.

"Owen crushed you? Again?" Cody looked at Noah, blinking sleep from his eyes.

"What can I say? He's an ignorant sausage. An ignorant, walking, talking, sausage." Noah sighed, leaning back, pulling out a book.

"Another book?" Cody asked, looking over.

"Why do you care?" Noah frowned, not looking up.

"I'm bored." Cody replied.

"Then go do something." Noah shrugged.

"Why are you even helping me? I'm not on your team." Cody frowned, eyeing Noah.

"You think its fun spending my time with tweedle-dum and tweedle-dee over there?" Noah looked up, pointing at Max. He was trying to make an 'evil torture wand' from a stick and a piece of plastic. Looking over, he pointed at Owen.

"I guess I can see that..."

Heather frowned, standing in front of Duncan.

"What was that, we need to win! If we can keep winning they'll be forced to vote off most of their members!" she frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Calm down sweetheart, we're tied now." Yawning, Duncan fell over, closing his eyes slowly.

"Uh huh, tied." She frowned, walking away, pulling Cody up, away from Noah.

"What are you doing with them? You're supposed to be on our team."

"W...Well I am, but can't I talk to my friends I mea-" Heather gave him a death glare.

"He isn't your friend anymore, he's on the other team!" Cody sighed, sitting down.

"What is WITH you people!? OK let's get to the boring part now. I'll be reading the history... of maple syrup."

Leonard frowned.

"I can use spells to put the other team asleep!" He pulled out his book, flipping from page to page, murmuring to himself. LeShawna frowned.

"Now that boy just ain't right with all this wizardry."

"You doubt my skills as a Wizard?" Leonard got up, angry.

"I fought a dragon once, I rescued a princess!"

"You mean you rescued your mom?" LeShawna frowned, grabbing Leonard's beard, pulling it off. LeShawna shook her head.

"Wizardry ain't real skinny boy!" She dropped the beard, walking away. Chris chuckled.

"Some tension between teams I see."  
Leonard frowned, picking up his beard and putting it back on.

"Fools! I'll cast a spell to make you fall asleep!" Leonard raised his 'wand', pointing it at LeShawna.

"Pillows and blankets and sheets so good, now go to bed, and don't wake up!" he screamed, blinking sheepishly. Yawning, he fell over, snoring slightly. LeShawna laughed.

"Maybe your spells only work on yourself!" She gave a high-five to Bridgette.

"Good job LeShawna!" Jasmine smiled, walking over.

"Come ON Samey! Can't you do anything!?" Amy's cries surrounded the clearing, heads turning their way.

"I just... I just..." Samey stuttered.

"You what? Wanted to ruin my dress? I thought, we were sisters!" Amy said, trying to make Samey look bad.

"No! I just thought that might be a comfortable spot for you..." Sighing, Samey sat down.

"Well it isn't. If we lose, I'm voting you off!" Amy said, narrowing her eyes. Samey growled.

"I can't do this Amy! I'm Sammy, not Samey!" She cried, tears streaming down her face as she curled into a ball. Jasmine frowned.

"This isn't good."

"You've never been able to do anything." Amy scoffed, leaning against a tree, shutting her eyes. Jasmine bent down next to Samey.

"Look Samey, don't listen to her. She just wants to put you down." Jasmine soothed, "Don't let her get away with it." Samey shrugged.

"I just, need to be alone... I'm sorry, but, thanks Jasmine." Jasmine nodded, getting up, walking over to Bridgette. Izzy had fallen asleep hanging upside down in a tree and Amy and Samey had fallen asleep in hatred.

"Dave, Sky, Izzy, Amy and Samey, Owen, and Leonard are out! The tigers lead by one single point, and I have the burning question... HOW ARE YOU PEOPLE STILL AWAKE?" Chris screamed. Gwen muttered, sitting by Cody. Duncan shrugged.

"I'm joining the wanna-be Chris in a sleep." Duncan shrugged, laying back. Topher yawned, curling up.

"And apparently Topher and Duncan are out." Chris mumbled, sipping his coffee. Noah yawned, his hair ruffled from being crushed by Owen.

Max grinned, sneaking behind a tree. He pulled out a piece of string, a paperclip, and a rock.

"Hmm, now what diabolically evil device can I make with these useless ingredients?"

**Confessionals:  
***Static*  
_Samey - "I can't do this anymore! It's tearing me apart, at least I have Jasmine…"_

*Static*

_Max – "There's no rush to create an evil device. But I can assure one thing, Noah is going down. Must he always put down my inventions? Ugh, so mean!"_

*Static*

**Confessionals End.**

Rodney sat on a tree stump, half asleep.

"I need to figure out who to dump." He looked over at Jasmine, who was looking at a picture of Shawn, sighing, love-struck.

"… I guess she likes Shawn more… And Max seems to like Scarlett." He grinned, standing.  
"I'll dump them, for Amyyy" He fell over, looking at the stars, sighing.

"What are you doing? You can't_ date_ her." Heather frowned, standing over him.

"But, why not?" Rodney looked up at her, a frown quickly consuming his smile.  
"Are you stupid? Helloooo, she's on the other team." Heather kicked his arm. "So, stay, awake." She walked away, Rodney sitting up, confused, before collapsing back down, snoring.

"And the Eagles lose another!" Chris frowned. "How, are you people, even still awake?"

Cody yawned, laying by Noah's log.

"Tired? Make sure to fall asleep" Noah snorted, looking down at him.

"Maybe a little… At least I don't have to worry about Sierra anymore."

"Yea, maybe someone else will be you stalker girlfriend now." Noah rolled his eyes, putting his book down, yawning as well.

"Yea, yea." Cody looked up at the stars, his eyelids drooping. Slowly, he shut them, jerking awake again. Noah snorted in amusement, slowly fading.

"Hey Cody… remember the last awake-a-thon?" Noah glanced nervously at his feet. _An apology is long overdue, I guess, but, just this once, _Noah though. Cody nodded, sitting up.  
"Yea, what about it?"

"Sorry for what happened… I just, don't want things to be awkward cause of that, as if I'd care" He snorted, setting his book down.

"No, No it's cool." He yawned, falling over, snoring lightly. Noah blinked, sighing.

"No one ever listens to me." He lay down on his back on the log, blinking as he looked up at the stars, slowly drifting to sleep.

"Surprise, surprise, Noah and Cody have both fallen asleep. Hmmm, Hey Chef! Ten bucks says that he'll kiss Cody's ear again!" Chris shouted across the clearing. Noah stirred, not waking though.

"Oh, you're on" Chef grinned, sipping his latte.

Gwen sat next to Duncan, staring at the stars. _I still feel awful for what I did to Trent, b-but, will he forgive me?_

"Hey, what's wrong princess?" Duncan grinned, looking at her.

"Wha? Oh- nothing! I-Its nothing…" Gwen frowned, looking away from him.

"Alright Princess, something's up, what is it?" Duncan fixed his Mohawk, raising one eyebrow in suspicion. "Ever since we got back together, you've been all jumpy."

"No, I-it's nothing… I swear" Gwen lied, avoiding his gaze. _Just, I miss Trent._ She thought, guiltily. Yawning, she looked at him.

"Tired?"

"Maybe a little, or, a lot, that is. I don't want a repeat of the first awake-a-thon." She shrugged, looking up at the sky.

"Hey, it's cool, c'mon, get some sleep, you deserve it."

"But, what about the team?"

"They'll be fine, Heather can handle it. I mean, she put Ella to sleep just by telling her to shut up. You deserve it." Duncan grinned.  
"W-Well, Ok…" She lay her head down on the log, shutting her eyes.

"… Not how I expected Gwen to go out. Can Heather beat all odds and beat 5 Ferocious Tigers? I doubt it. But, hey, I can do what I want." He pulled out his megaphone. "Attention campers, to make the game a little fairer, I'm dropping three of the tigers! Jasmine, LeShawna, and… hmmm, Max, you're all out. Get some sleep, you look terrible."

Bridgette yawned, looking at Heather.  
"What do you want?"

"To make you fall asleep" She scoffed. "What else would I want to do?"

"Get prettier" Bridgette opened a bag of chips.

"As if!" Heather scoffed, knocking the chips away.  
"No! I need those!" Bridgette tried to reach for them.  
"Why? To try to make yourself more attractive? As if" Heather kicked them into the fore. "Oops, my foot slipped."

"No! I needed them to stay awake!" Bridgette's eyes widened, clasping her hands around her mouth.

"That's all I needed to know" Heather grinned evilly.

"Have a nice sleep!" She waved, turning to walk off. Bridgette blinked sheepishly, looking at the fire.

**Confessionals:  
***Static*

_Heather – "Psh, easy. Take away her chips, and get her strategy out of her. She'll fade fast without her precious chips."_

*Static*  
_Bridgette – "Without my chips, I'm good as gone. I guess going home won't be so bad…"  
_*Static*  
**Confessionals end.**

Noah frowned.

"Great, juuuust great." He deadpanned, looking at Bridgette.

"I-I'm trying…" She mumbled, flopping onto her back.

"Then try harder." Noah frowned "It's not that hard"

"Then why didn't you try harder in season 1?" Bridgette sat up, looking at him.

"Because sports aren't my forte." He replied, shrugging. Bridgette yawned, too tired to respond, shutting her eyes, slowly falling asleep.

"And the Soaring Eagles win the challenge! Tigers, I'll see you at elimination."  
Noah frowned.  
"Weak effort" He muttered, walking off. Jasmine frowned, rolling her eyes at him.

"Samey, who do you think we should vote off?"  
"Me? Well, I-I dunno…" She look up at Jasmine.

"Who do you think?"  
"I think we should vote for Noah. Sure he's won us some challenges, but he's kinda… unenthusiastic." Jasmine pointed out.

"Yea, I'll vote with you!" Amy frowned, watching from behind a tree.

"And if Noah goes, Samey doesn't" She raced off, grinning.

Amy raced into their treehouse.

"Guy! Samey is plotting against all of us."  
"Oh really? Look at tweedle-dumb over there" Noah pointed to Max.  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS NOAH!" he cried, fumbling around with a stick and a rock. "My evil device isn't working!" He cried.

"Try adding brains to it." Noah sneered, picking his book up.

"Silly Noah, I have more brains than you'll ever have."  
"Whatever you say tweedle-dumb." Noah frowned. Amy snorted in disgust.

"Samey is plotting with Jasmine to vote us all off, and win! We can't let her do that!"

"Silence! I'm busy!" Max squealed putting his rock and stick together. Amy frowned.  
"We need to vote Samey off."

"Tigers! Please report to the bonfire. Someone's going flying! Heh." Chris shouted over the microphone.

"Great, another torture machine." Noah deadpanned, walking alongside LeShawna. Nodding in agreement, LeShawna sat on one of the logs. As they took their seats, Chris pulled out the marshmallows.

"Tonight, I have nine marshmallows. One of you, will not receive a marshmallow. When I call your name, you're safe. Izzy, LeShawna, Samey, Amy, Owen, Jasmine, Topher. You're all safe. Bridgette, you too." Bridgette sighed with relief, catching her marshmallow.

"Noah, Max, this is the final marshmallow of the night. One of you is going home." Noah's eyes widened, remembering his elimination in the first season, not wanting a repeat. Max sat back calmly, holding his 'evil device'.

**Confessionals:  
***Static*

_Noah – "I can't lie, I'm thinking I'm going to lose to a scientist with the brain of a baby."  
_*Static*

_Max – "It's obvious that Noah will be the one going home."  
_*Static*

_LeShawna – "If Noah goes home I'm knocking the sense into Max. Ain't no way he's stayin here!"_

*Static*

**Confessionals End.**

Chris grinned, holding the marshmallow in his hand. Noah looked at it, hoping that he would get the marshmallow. Max grinned, sticking his tongue out at Noah.

"… Noah." Chris finally said, tossing him the marshmallow. Noah sighed in relief, catching it. Max fell off of the log, eyes widened.  
"Wha! B-But I'm better than him!" Max stuttered, being picked up by Chef.

"Buh Bye Tweedle-dumb." Noah grinned, waving.

"I DEMAND A RECOUNT! YOU'LL ALL PAY!" Max shouted, kicking at Chef.

"Keep still, boy!" Chef shouted, dropping him into the slingshot.

"Yaknow, it would be better, if I actually cared, but, meh." Chris grinned, letting go of the slingshot. Max screamed, flying away through the air.

"We're down to 18 and, I'm getting boooooored. CHEF! WE NEED MORE DANGEROUS CHALLENGES! Anyways, find out who takes the painful slingshot home next time on, Total Drama Pahkitew All-Stars!"

"You think we can go for milkshakes now?" Chef asked, grinning.

"Yea, I guess." Chris responded, walking off, Chef following.


End file.
